cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Charlton Heston
Charlton Heston (1923 - 2008 ) Former President of the National Rifle Association He attended the 1963 March on Washington. Film Deaths *''Ruby Gentry'' (1952) [Boake Tackman]: Shot in the chest by James Anderson in the swamp while Charlton is talking to Jennifer Jones. *''El Cid'' (1961) [Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar, El Cid]: Shot with an arrow during a battle with the Moors; he dies in Sophia Loren's arms short afterwards. His body (complete with limbs frozen in place and eyes open) is then mounted on a horse and sent back leading a battle (with a trained horse) to fool the Moors. *''The Greatest Story Ever Told (1965)'' [John the Baptist]: Decapitated (off-screen) by Jose Ferrer's soldiers. (Thanks to Michael) *''Khartoum'' (1966) [General Charles 'Chinese' Gordon]: Stabbed in the chest with a spear by a Muslim soldier as he approaches them; his severed head is later presented (out of camera frame) to Laurence Olivier. (Thanks to Jeffrey, Stephen, Mac, and Aaron) *''Beneath the Planet of the Apes (1970)'' [George Taylor]: Shot by James Gregory; Charlton's hand falls on the switch of a doomsday bomb as he falls, destroying the Earth. (Thanks to Michael and Donald) *''The Omega Man (1971)'' [Robert Neville]: Impaled through the chest with a spear when Anthony Zerbe throws it at him. (Thanks to Michael and Donald) *''The Call of the Wild'' (1972) [John Thornton]: Shot in the back by Yeehat Indians with a shotgun and left trapped under the ice of a frozen lake towards the end of movie. *''Antony and Cleopatra'' (1972) [Marc Antony]: Commits suicide by throwing himself on his sword; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Hildegarde Neil. (I haven't seen this version, but I'm familiar with the play.) *''Earthquake (1974)'' [Stewart Graff]: Drowned when he falls into the sewer system while trying to save Ava Gardner. (Thanks to Michael) *''Midway (The Battle of Midway)'' (1976) [Captain Matthew Garth]: Killed in a plane crash when he tries to land his damaged fighter on an aircraft carrier. (Thanks to Donald) *''Crossed Swords (The Prince and the Pauper)'' (1977) [King Henry VIII]: Dies of sickness in bed, muttering of "monks" and as his court jester weeps nearby. *''The Awakening'' (1980) [Matthew Corbeck]: Killed by the evil reincarnated queen Kara (Stephanie Zimbalist), who brings down a sarcophagus and a stone wall on top of him. *''Mother Lode (Search for the Mother Lode: The Last Great Treasure)'' (1982) [Silas McGee/Ian McGee]: Falls to his death after being shot by Nick Mancuso. (Thanks to Michael) *In the mouth of madness(1995) Harglow:killed offscreen with the rest of humanity. *''Hamlet (1996)'' [Player King]: Feigns being poisoned when another actor pours poison in his ear in a play-within-the-play sequence, while Kenneth Branagh watches Derek Jacobi's reaction in the audience. *''The Order'' (2001) [Professor Walter Finley]: Shot in the chest in the crossfire of a shoot-out in the street; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Jean-Claude Van Damme. *''Planet of the Apes (2001)'' [Zaius, Thade's Father]: Dies of old age, while talking to his son (Tim Roth). (Both Charlton and Tim are wearing ape make-up for this film.) (Thanks to Tal) TV Deaths *''Studio One: Wuthering Heights'' (1950) [Heathcliff]: Dies of natural causes after years of being tormented by Catherine's ghost (Mary Sinclair). *''Studio One: Macbeth'' (1951) [Macbeth]: Stabbed to death in a swordfight with Darren McGavin, then beheaded. *''The Outer Limits: Final Appeal (2000)'' [Chief Justice Haden Wainwright]: Incinerated by a cold-fusion device left behind by a Luddite-terrorist Ezekiel (Wallace Langham). Notable Connections *Mr. Lydia Clarke. *Father of Fraser Clarke Heston (director). Category:Actors Category:1923 Births Category:2008 Deaths Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Christian Heston, Charlton Heston, Charlton Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by illness Category:World War Two veteran Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Voice Actors Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Conservatives Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Pneumonia victims Category:Alzheimer's disease victims Category:Presidents of the Screen Actors Guild Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Kenneth Branagh Movies Category:People who died in a Planet of the Apes film Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Actors who died in Ted Post Movies Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Controversial actors Category:Historic Livers Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Actors with 10 or more deaths Category:Bold and the Beautiful Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:History Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Actors who died in George Stevens Movies Category:Activists Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Space Stars Category:Planet of the Apes cast members Category:War veterans